The Game of Life
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Amaya and Hidan's lives have always been a hurricane. But when they both end up confessing to loving each other, will it make their lives easier or even more complicated? What about when the sixteen year old finds out she's carrying Hidan's child, what fresh heck does this bring them? SEQUEL TO THE GAME OF LOVE -ON HIATUS UNTIL THIS NOTE IS REMOVED-
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 8/15/12**

**TITLE: The Game of Life**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hentai: HidanXOC (Amaya) **

**STATUS: Multichapter: Incompleted**

**RELATED STORIES: This story is the sequel to: The Game of Love**

**WARNINGS: Sex between male and female, hints at homosexual relationships, violence, emotions, OOC, babies.**

_~When you tie the strings of fate together they are almost impossible to sever, even if one may want to~_

* * *

"I've never been more confused in my life…" Amaya whispered in a dejected tone, sighing deeply as she restlessly shifted positions on her bed. The bed she'd been deflowered in by the man she'd fallen in love with, who probably thought less than nothing about her, aside from being a "good fuck."

"Shit!" She cursed as her stomach clenched in pain. She made a dash for her bathroom, barely making it in time to be violently sick. She panted as she wiped her face, angrily brushing her teeth to clean her mouth. She had been getting sick every so often these past few days and she _hated_ getting sick, it deterred her from her work. She lazily flopped back onto her bed, thoughts drifting towards a dark path. She turned over again, and ended up rolling straight off of her bed, lying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling. She sighed again.

"You do that shit a lot lately." She jumped when someone spoke, none other than the very someone that had plagued her every waking and even sleeping thoughts. She hummed in response to the Jashinist, eyes widening in momentary shock when she was jerked off the floor and onto the bed, Hidan sat down next to her, brushing her crimson hair from her eyes. "Miss me, dog?"

She growled at him lowly. Hidan had been sent on a week-long mission and was recently returning home, it'd been a little over a month since their...encounter in bed. She blushed when he kissed her, mentally she resisted but physically she responded almost instantly to any affection she got. She personally thought he was playing with her, but she couldn't ignore he'd treated her differently since that night. They still fought, but it wasn't as harsh. She hadn't gotten around to "talking" with him about it; since she was sure he'd laugh at her. But-

"What's wrong?" He had a way of never seeming like he was asking you a question, it was more of a demand. She shot him a look, shaking her head in denial. He narrowed his fuchsia eyes, shifting so he could pin her down beneath him, ignoring her vain attempts to pull free. "You've been acting weird since we screwed."

"You're so god damn blunt!" She hissed, half-worried someone else would hear his words. He rolled his eyes. "Would you prefer I say fucked?" She blushed, turning away in an almost pouting manner. "Get off." She demanded halfheartedly. "Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" She snapped then, her anger finally getting the best of her.

"You're what's wrong with me!" She yelled, twisting her arms out of his grasp and pushing him off of her, quickly leaving her bedroom. _Maybe I should talk to Konan… _She thought idly, her body listened to her inner thoughts and walked towards the older woman's room, she knocked quietly. "Come in." The quiescent blunette called. Amaya slipped inside the dimly lit room, smiling softly at the kind female. "Hello Amaya, is something wrong?"

Amaya sighed again. What exactly made her so easy to read? "I need to talk to you… About Hidan." The amber eyed woman offered an understanding smile, moving so the girl would have room to sit on the bed. "What about him?" The redhead blushed, thankful it should be dark enough so that the other woman couldn't notice it. "Um… Something happened, and now I'm really confused, about, about _us." _She felt awkward but the other female, clearly used to dealing with this from the wolf, nodded her head.

"Is there an "us" on his end of it?" Amaya nodded to the origami mistress. "I'd say so, he's too damn hard to read. He treats me differently now, not like I'm the worst thing to walk on the planet." She blinked when Konan began laughing. "When men do that they're trying to hide the fact they like the girl that they're treating poorly." Amaya blinked in surprise. "Why the _hell_ do they do that?!" She asked in exasperation, feeling even more confused than before she'd come here. "They're strange, I know. But look, he isn't going to be "out there" with his feelings. Especially if you don't try to talk to him."

"He'll laugh, Konan! You don't get it, I was some sort of toy to him and now I think he's just playing some sort of sick game." Konan narrowed her eyes at the redhead, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that, you don't even try! And besides that, you're both incredibly distracted, if you don't sort things out something could happen in battle. Hidan might be immortal, but you aren't." Amaya huffed, crossing her arms. "If I talk to him and he laughs or taunts me, Konan, I'm probably not going to be able to handle it."

"So tear him to pieces." The woman said in a dismissive manner, rubbing the redhead's back. "Easy for you to-" Someone knocked on Konan's door. "Will you get that? I don't want to leave this butterfly." _When did she start making that? _The girl thought curiously as she walked to the door.

_Maybe I am distracted._

She opened the door, almost fully expecting to see Pein, almost gasping in surprise when it was Hidan standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed down at her. "We need to talk." His tone left no room for argument "Uh, I'm bu-"

"Now." He didn't let her argue, instead he took her arm and led her down the hall, forcing her out the door. She grunted, wincing slightly. She still felt sick. "What do you want, Hidan?" The older man growled deeply. "What the fuck is it with you? I've been nice, and you still act like I'm some sort of damn monster! Why are you so fucking confusing?" She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. _He _thought _she_ was confusing?! "What the _fuck _is so funny?" She swallowed at his angry tone, turning to meet his eyes. "Why are _you_?"

"What the he-" She cut him off. "You treated me like I was shit the whole time I've known you, then last month you do this nice thing because I was scared, then you _fuck_ me, and now you're treating me nicer than you ever have. Ever. Why? Because I had sex with you? Do I have to have sex with you so you'll treat me nice?" He stared at her a good minute before roughly yanking her towards him and crashing their lips together. "You're the strangest, craziest, most confusing and temperamental bitch I have ever met." She blinked slowly, if that's how he felt, then she would just have to- "But I Jashin-damn can't let you go."

Everything stopped. Her heart, her mind, the entire planet. "Y-y-you… You hate me!" She could hardly talk around her shock. She didn't know what she exactly expected him to say, but it sure as hell wasn't that. He laughed quietly. "I know I'm a bastard and I treated you badly. But you weren't exactly nice either."

"You made my life hell! You fucking verbally abused me! You taunted me, called me names, insulted me, you did everything to make me want to rip your throat out! You stole my shit and you fucked up everything I did-" She never stopped to breathe, because if she did she might never say what she had to. "You walk around being this cocky piece of shit and you know the _worst_ thing you did?! You made me fall in love with your arrogant, narcissistic, violent, zealous, Jashinist ass!"

His eyes widened, placing his hands on her waist, and hoping she'd calm down before something around them exploded.

"And _then _you repeatedly continue to be a jerk, and every day my heart was torn out and stomped on by you. But all of a sudden, you decide to be nice, which I don't know if it was a good or bad thing since it fucked up my mind so much! You took my god damn virginity and now, I don't even know if you're trying to play a game or if it was just a one night stand or-" He slammed her back against a tree, silencing her as she finally took a breath, meeting his eyes. "Shut up." She opened her mouth to tell him off, but he met her in a kiss. A rough, passionate kiss. When they broke away they both panted for air. "Why don't we leave it at the fact we both fucked up each other's lives." She rolled her eyes. "And we're still going to." She said sarcastically. He smirked at her.

"Good Dog."

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Amaya didn't know whether to cry or scream as she threw up again, feeling weak and tired. She sighed, regretting it when the awful taste in her mouth intensified. She tried to catch her breath, leaning on her knees against the toilet as her body was again wracked by the violent sickness. She jumped when someone pulled hair hair back. "Flu doesn't fucking last this long."

He told her. She didn't reply, rubbing her stomach slowly. She'd gained weight, barely a few pounds, but her belly still had a hardly noticeable bump. She attributed it to bloating or something. She suddenly remembered something; a _very _important something. _My period is late by three days… it's never late. Hell, sometimes it's even early. Maybe I have the date wrong… _"Hidan… What's the date today?"

"Twentieth. Why?" He asked, confused. "Go get Konan." She spoke quickly in horror, the Jashinist eyed her a moment before he left to find the blue haired woman. Amaya felt like she was going to be all right enough to move from the toilet, so she leaned back against the wall, panting deeply. She nearly screamed when Konan knelt in front of her, having been caught off guard

"When you said "something" happened between you two, did you mean you had sex?" Blushing brightly, she nodded. Konan bit her lip. "Pull up your shirt." She shut the door, obviously pissing Hidan off. Amaya blinked as she pulled the tank-top up to show her belly, shivering when Konan placed her cold hands on her skin, a light green glow emanating from her. Konan furrowed her brow. "No protection?" Amaya shook her head. "No…"

_I'm sixteen!_

Konan ran her hands softly across the bump, pulling back. She smiled at her, but her eyes were slightly concerned. "Well… Congratulations. I'd say you're around a month along."

She fainted before Konan could finish her sentence.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**So just to explain a bit, yes, this is a sequel to The Game of Love. I never planned, and really didn't want to do a sequel. But, my sister and reader insisted I do one. So here. And since some people don't like this, I'll just warn you now-**

**This IS about Amaya and Hidan's relationship progressing and growing strong, of course. But, the baby is going to be the main point. The Akatsuki are a little OOC but it's my story, and I think it's interesting and fun, and just want to screw around a bit. I'm serious, this is purposely comedic and out of character, so leaving anonymous hate or even complaints in your own account is pointless because I'm well aware and want it this way.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**CRASH!"**_

The door flew open when Hidan kicked it, hearing Amaya hit the ground as she passed out. "What the fuck happened?!" He demanded, tone exasperated and confused. "Help me get her to the bed, she's unconscious but she'll be fine." Hidan lifted her up and set her onto the bed, glancing back at her once before turning to the blue haired female and demanding an explanation. She eyed the man cautiously, judging the distance from where she was standing to the door in case he wanted to kill something.

"Um… Well, she's going to be alright, if everything goes well." She tried to avoid the topic. "What the hell are you talking about? She keeps fucking throwing up and she won't eat! What the hell does she have!" With a deep, wary breath Konan finally answered. "Hidan, Amaya is pregnant." "So it's not a serious dis-She's _WHAT?!" _The albino's yell could have broken glass. Konan jumped slightly, biting her lip as she stuttered to reply.

"She is five weeks long." The Jashinist blinked at her for a moment, before turning to stare at the unconscious teenager. "She's too young to have kids." Konan shook her head. "Not scientifically." If looks could kill, the woman would have died on the spot. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but Amaya, who had apparently awoken, started talking, seemingly to herself. "This can't be happening… She _has _to be wrong! It must be some sort of mistake!"

Amaya was all but screaming, holding her stomach tightly. Hidan sat next to her slowly, she glanced at him once before returning her gaze to her belly. She shook her head, eyes wide, flashing between colors as her emotions flooded her mind. "It'll be fine. It's just a fucking kid." She glared hard enough to set the Jashinist on fire. "Amaya, you've always talked about much you wanted children, you're having one! Just…younger than you had probably planned for." Konan murmured. The girl switched from anger to sorrow in a second, turning to look at the older woman almost pleadingly.

"Leader-sama will _not _condone this. He'll make me get rid of it!" Tears sprang to her eyes; she tried to brush them away in frustration, hating to show such emotion in front of someone else. Hidan scoffed while Konan bit her lip. "He'll have to get through me." He told her, not in his usual narcissistic and cocky tone. This one was serious, it was a promise. "He won't make you get rid of your child. We'll have to… Find a way around this. I promise, I won't let him hurt you in such way." The blunette promised. She shook her head, looking at the young girl before her.

"Rest, stress is bad for you and the child. I'll talk to him." She smiled softly, shutting the door behind her as she left, exhaling slowly. Amaya shook slightly, biting her lip harshly. She jumped when Hidan pulled her back against him in an uncharacteristic act of gentleness. "Calm down, nothin' bad is gonna happen!" She pursed her lips, turning around to look at the fuchsia eyed man. "Do you really want this child?"

Her voice was somber, eyes dark in preparation for him to leave. She knew, even had seen, men that left their teenage, pregnant girlfriend or even one night stands alone with the baby. Hidan was an S-rank criminal, he had no reason to stick with some girl when he had other shit to do. He blinked once. "What the fuck! You think I'm some deadbeat bastard that's gonna leave you with _my_ fucking kid?!" She blinked in shock, not finding her voice for a second. "B-but-"

"But nothing! This is a fucking two person thing! Now lay the fuck down like Konan said!" He glared down, as if he dared her to argue. She narrowed her eyes, biting her lip -a nervous sign and habit of hers- and sighed as she shifted to lie down, muttering about bossy men. Hidan rolled his eyes, throwing the blanket over the teenager, standing to leave. "Please Stay." The redhead muttered tiredly, blinking her now purple eyes open. He sighed, lying down next to the younger female. "Now I'll have two handfuls to fucking take care of."

* * *

_Now to deal with him… _The blue haired woman thought somewhat anxiously as she swiftly walked down the hall and knocked on Pein's bedroom door. "Come in, Konan." The man told her. She twisted her mouth to the side, entering the dimly lit room and shutting the door soundlessly as she looked up at her old friend. "We need to talk." He raised a brow as he aimlessly shifted through a few scrolls. "About?"

"Amaya…" He sighed as he turned to stare at the woman. "What about her? Are she and Hidan fighting again?" He was expectant of the two's constant disagreement. "N-no… I think they've stopped that, for the most part. But there's something that might prevent her from going on missions… For a while."

"Why isn't she capable of performing her responsibilities?" She winced at his subtly irritated tone, years of knowing him giving her the ability to detect it. "Well… Only about eight or so months." Pein's reply was immediate. "Out of the question." He resumed sorting through the scrolls, as if dismissing the conversation. Konan inhaled slowly. "Pein, she's pregnant." The orange haired man looked at the woman in shock. "She's only sixteen years old, was she attacked? Does she know who the father is?"

"It's Hidan…" He narrowed his eyes. "He didn't attack her. They… You know how kids are, instead of talking about feelings they dance around them. They finally got around to it, in a… Unique way, and while it's more or less sorted out, the baby and all, well nothing can be done about it."

"Konan."

He said her name warningly. "Madara isn't going to appreciate knowing there's relationships within the organization, and unlike us, there's no way to hide it now. She'll be out of commission for too long, he won't stand for it." He shook his head. "She should be okay for _minor_ missions for a few more months, but what can we do?" Her voice was growing pleading. "This child will be a hindrance for years if she keeps it." He tried to reason with Konan, her eyes beginning to burn in anger. "Look, I'm sure we could just talk him into keeping it for birth? We can worry about where it will live later. One of us is always here to watch the base, maybe we can find ways to alternate people to watch the child." He shot her an incredulous look. She sighed in defeat. "She isn't going to give it up. I'm afraid he would kill her if she left with it."

"She's someone I don't think he's too willing to give up, but I don't know about the child." Konan clenched her hands together. "Look at its parents! It could be powerful if we allowed it to grow up." Pein's tone turned sharp. "You're asking me to beg for her and the child's life. A child, mind you, that will affect us deeply by taking a member out for months."

"Do you want to kill a child? Do you want to deal with that?" Her voice was heavy, turning the conversation towards their past. He looked away. "Konan, I-" He didn't get a chance to finish. "Do you want to try to deal with a destroyed teenage girl after you take away the most important thing in her life? You cannot share her pain, if you do this. You can't know how it feels to have a _part_ of you ripped away from your life." He shot her an enraged glare, standing to move closer to her. "Listen to me, it's her fault she allowed this to happen. I'll talk to him, but it's _his_ final decision. Not mine_._"

She smiled softly, looking up at him with amber eyes.

"In the end, it will be hers."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**For any of you up to date on the manga; shut up.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Pein walked swiftly down the darkened maze of paths towards the true leader of Akatsuki's room, taking a deep breath before knocking. "Enter." A smooth voice called. Pein entered the cold room silently, standing before the masked man. "It's early, Pein. What do you want?" He drawled in a bored tone. "Madara-sama, there is an issue to be dealt with, concerning Amaya." He took off the mask, setting it down and beckoning Pein closer. The orange haired man shut the door as he stepped towards the Uchiha, not looking away but never fully meeting his eyes.

"What is the matter with her?" Pein swallowed hard, inhaling deeply before replying. "She is pregnant with Hidan's child." Madara raised a brow, turning to stare at his subordinate, his reaction completely hidden. "Really? I wasn't aware they were on pleasant terms…" His voice insinuated he had thought what Pein originally had. "It was of consent- However unorthodox this relationship of theirs is." Madara hummed in response, turning back away.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Pein blinked, calm demeanor unwavering, though he was confused. "Will you accept the child?" Madara laughed, putting the other man on edge as he awaited his answer. "Why shouldn't I? A child with such parents has much potential, such caliber, it would be a waste. It would take sacrifice to raise, but not much, I see no reason to make the girl kill or part with her child."

Pein narrowed his eyes, the elder man turned to him with a smirk. "Now if you'd please, I was busy." Dismissed, Pein took his leave, mulling over the answer he'd received. Madara didn't often do things that wouldn't benefit him, but this child would have little use for over a decade. The man was strange, and what you could label a "mad genius." Pein wouldn't know his reasoning anytime soon, if ever.

* * *

"Ugh, turn the light off." Amaya growled into her pillow, curling up against the source of heat in her bed. Hidan opened his eyes, blinking at the fierce sunlight coming from the window. "It's the sunlight, stupid. Whadda ya want me to do? Turn off the sun?"

"Yes." She mumbled, stubbornly refusing to let him get out of bed. He huffed, turning to look down at the red-haired girl, she glanced up with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow, bending down and kissing her softly. She blushed lightly, sighing in defeat and standing up along with him. She pursed her lips, quick-walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. He sighed when he heard her get sick; again. "Long-ass road ahead of us…"

He mumbled, waiting for her to come out. "Kakuzu needs to put some money for hot water, I hate when it cuts to ice cold in the middle of a shower." She snarled as she stalked out of the bathroom, towel around her body. He bit his lip, eyes wandering over her shamelessly. "What?" She asked nervously, pulling the towel tighter around her body. She wasn't comfortable with his staring. He smirked, standing and pulling her, tight against him and she squeaked.

"Nothing, sexy." She blushed, mumbling something about Jashinists and smooth talkers. She threw on her clothes, the blue shirt fell past the shorts she was wearing, making it look like she was wearing a dress. She turned when someone knocked, she opened it hesitantly, heart sinking when she saw Pein. "You need to come with me." He told her, she shot a look at Hidan when he stood, shaking her head at him. He narrowed his eyes in irritation as he watched her follow after their leader. It was fairly early, she didn't see or even hear anyone else in the base. She silently stepped into Pein's office, staring at the floor rather than him.

"Amaya, look at me." He said in a softer voice. She glanced up at him, eyes turning yellow in her fear of what he had to say. He took a deep breath. "I will allow you to keep the child, but it cannot hinder your work beyond what is absolutely necessary for your health." Her jaw dropped, heart skipping a beat in total shock.

"O-of course, Leader-sama." She vowed, arm wrapped tightly around her stomach. He gave her a small smile. "You'll have to tell the others, and convince them to watch the child when you aren't home." She nodded slowly, her mind paralyzed by the shock of what he had told her. "Dismissed." She bowed, exiting the room gracefully, but as soon as the door shut she tore off down the corridor and flung her door open, tackling Hidan onto the bed.

"He's letting us keep it!" She screamed, eyes a vibrant purple in her joy as she smiled widely. He blinked at her, a moment before returning the smile, kissing his overjoyed girlfriend passionately and placing his hand on her stomach. "He couldn't have said otherwise." He whispered. She bit her lip, looking down at him thoughtfully. "You think… How do you think everyone else will react?" He snickered. "They'll probably raise hell. Whether it's good or bad we'll have to fucking find out."

He stood, lifting her up with him and setting her on her feet. "Not now!" She hissed, he scoffed, taking her arm and pulling her into the living room, where Konan, unfailingly, had the other Akatsuki waiting. "What the hell is so important, yeah?" Deidara muttered tiredly, resting his chin on his hand. Amaya chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Um… We're going to have a new member to the Akatsuki…One we all have to work to take care of." She told them slowly, as if thinking out her words. They blinked at her curiously. "Like you?" Kisame asked. She'd been eleven when she was found abandoned in Amegakure and taken to Akatsuki by Pein and Konan. She laughed nervously. "Well, sort of." "Why are you telling us this instead of Leader-sama? And where is this new member?" Sasori asked, impatiently. She sighed. "It will come in eight months."

She noticed Itachi's eyes widen slightly, but he seemed to be the only one to catch on with her indirect hints. "Do we have to hunt him down?!" Deidara asked in disgust. She chuckled. "No… My baby is the new member. I'm pregnant." Deidara's arm slipped and his forehead hit the counter, Sasori dropped the book he'd been holding, and everyone else sat with looks of utter shock and horror. "What the hell?!" Deidara whipped around, looking at her in disbelief. She smiled timorously.

"Surprise?"


	4. Chapter 4

The news had gone better than Amaya had thought it would, to be honest. Kakuzu was troubled over the costs of having a newborn, Konan was worried about where she would go to have it, and everyone else was either shocked or horrified their sixteen year old fellow member was having a child.

She was resting in the living room with a book, her head resting in Deidara's lap. "Hidan's the father, hm?" He asked, rather carefully. "Yes." She replied defensively, waiting for him to judge her decisions on her choice of love or mistakes on having unprotected sex. Kakuzu had already told Hidan off for seducing a minor. "And you're together now?" She pursed her lips. "Yeah… I mean, yeah..."

He snickered at the girl, brushing her red hair between his fingers. "What a child, un." He sighed. She smiled, a hand resting on her belly. "Everyone's so worried about everything… We have months before then."

"Well, I have to agree with them that it can't hurt to be prepared, un. Kakuzu's overreacting, we have the money, he's just pissed we have to spend it. And I'm sure a hospital nearby will take you." He mused. Amaya and Deidara were closest in age and ended up being fairly close. She sighed, blushing when her stomach growled.

"God, I'm starving." She muttered, standing from her place on the couch and meandering into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, lips pressed together in concentration. She had an odd hunger, but everything she found didn't sound satisfying. She eventually found a small pack of ramen in the cabinet. She set a pot of water to boil and tore the pack open, dumping its contents into the water when it began to boil.

She drained it and put the noodles and flavoring into a bowl, mixing it slowly. She stared at it a moment, her eyes flickering over to a jar of peanut butter. It would be spicy with a twinge of sweetness. She took a spoonful out of the jar and mixed it with the noodles, watching it melt slightly before she started to eat. She was pleased as her intense craving finally went away as she finished off the strange meal.

"What exactly are you eating?" She glanced up as Konan walked into the kitchen, glancing at the empty bowl as she slid it into the sink and washed it before turning back to the older woman. "Well… Ramen." She said, smiling sheepishly. Konan arced a brow, deciding to drop the subject.

"Here, these are vitamins you need for the baby." Amaya stared doubtfully at the small vial of pills Konan gave to her. "One daily." Amaya began to ask Konan something, but the woman had already turned to exit the room. With a heavy sigh she popped one of the pills into her mouth. She swallowed with a distasteful purse of her lips.

"This entire thing is going to suck, isn't it…" She muttered to herself. "Yeah… But you're not gonna be totally fucking alone." She started slightly when Hidan wrapped an arm around her waist, breaking into her thoughts. She sighed lightly. "Perhaps not." She smiled slightly, tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to his lips. His hand slid down to rest over her stomach.

_Are we really doing this? _

_**Can**__ we really do this…_

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**No, I'm not beginning on this story again. I'm only writing this because I've nothing else that needs to be done this second and I figured I'd push this one more chapter towards being done. It is still very much on hold as it's going to be quite long and I have no time to think very much on it. So don't expect another chapter any time soon.  
**

**This was also begun when I was still an amateur at writing and my OC is so painfully Mary-Sue in this… Please forgive that… **

**It was also started when I liked children, at a young, stupid age. I now strongly dislike them and don't want any aside from adopting one that is old enough to take care of its own basics. Maybe ten or so.**


End file.
